Dark Love
by Dark and Light Balances
Summary: What if the prophecy changed and had something added to it and it had Unicron wanting Arcee as a mate. No hot interfacing yet only in later chapters. Unicron x Arcee


**Uh hey, this is going to be a weird pairing but **_**I**_** am weird so yeah, I do not own Transformers. This takes place during Transformers Prime: One Shall Fall and One Shall Rise part one, well this chapter is anyway. The pairing is Unicron x Arcee like I said weird pairing. I want to at least get 10,000 words 1,000 for each chapter.**

**Oh, and I am adding a little something to the prophecy.**

_And it was written in the covenant of Primus,_

_That when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate,_

_Upon a world forged from chaos,_

_And the weak shall perish,_

_In the shadow of a rising darkness,_

_Unless the dark one is cared for by a lovers touch_

**General P.O.V.**

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked as Bulkhead went up and stood by her "And what's with the ending?"

"Goes without saying, it is a _doom_ prophecy after all." Ratchet responded "Neither Optimus or I can decipher the ending, which leads me to believe that the reason we cannot decrypt it is because it was found _deep_ within the cybertronian catacombs."

"Well I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead said as he made wild gestures with his servos.

"I'd always assumed that the ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…" Ratchet said in frustration as he turned sideways with his shoulders slumped downwards.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatrons arrival here." Optimus added as his servos clenched into fists in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we've known about these superstitions for ages, and never gave them a second thought." Bulkhead reasoned in a concerned tone.

"So why all the ominous rumblings now and why didn't it happen before?" Arcee asked as she put her servos on her hips.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us" Optimus answered.

"And it would seem its end point… is Earth." Ratchet said in a grave tone.

"Uh… crazy coincidence, heh, r-right? Bulkhead asked in a hopeful voice.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked in a concerned manner as she stepped forward.

Ratchet turned his head to respond to her as he said in a bitter tone "A few days at most."

As Optimus turn to look at his team and added "However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone" as his optics narrowed.

**Unicrons P.O.V.**

As I was cast out from Cybertron by my _brother_ and his _primes _I could hear him reciting a prophecy _another trait I didn't get_ I thought darkly. I could hear the prophecy clearly even if they thought I was offline or in stasis.

_And it was written in the covenant of Primus,_

_That when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate,_

_Upon a world forged from chaos,_

_And the weak shall perish,_

_In the shadow of a rising darkness,_

_Unless the dark one is cared for by a lovers touch_

As I drifted away slowly I thought _who would care for me_ _I'm Unicron the chaos bringer, the evil one,_ _the bad side of the bond._ But as I was thinking I didn't see my systems warning me of stasis as every thing went black.

When I woke up I there was a substance putting heavy weight on my frame, as I tried to stretch out my limbs I found I could only struggle in vain while one of my wounds started leaking dark energon into a gap in the dirt **(A/N, only thing I could think of for the volcano sorry) **I then felt someone try to invade my mind, as I put up my mental defenses but doing so made me accidently release images about my blood being released from a small rock structure. But he also released images and info of a cybertronian femme.

I hummed thoughtfully, _maybe I should review this, not like I have anything else to d, _I thought grumpily

_Autobot profile, Arcee_

_Rank: Second in command_

_Former jobs: Iacon communications officer, former Autobot scout, now part of the main exodus team for the Autobots._

_Gender: Femme._

_Specialty: Close combat specialist._

_Weapons: Curved forearm blades, and two blasters._

_Sub-group: Femme Autobots, currently Team Prime._

_Motto: Underestimate me at your own risk._

_Height: 15.11 feet_

_Main paint job: Blue_

_Secondary paint job: Pink_

And at the very bottom war photos that this "_Arcee_" took before leaving Cybertron and what I saw made my dark spark pound against its spark chamber in possessiveness. She was simply _stunning, _she was frail, deadly, small, and she is perfect, better than anything I have ever seen. My last very thought before blackness hit me was _she will be_ _**mine.**_

**(A/N, I will be skipping the part where Megatron meets Unicron because it's boring and I don't wanna.)**

As I awaken once again my thoughts turned to the one who makes my spark beat, Arcee as I was going to memorize every single detail of her frame my systems alerted me that the last of the Primes is out of his pitiful excuse of a base.

I transferred a little bit of my consciousness to pieces of my frame near the Prime as it completed I saw the him look my way as his optics widened in shock.

I took advantage of his pause and asked "Do you know me, follower of Primus?"

"Unicron the chaos bringer" the Prime replied as he took a wary step backwards.

I smirked pleased with the Prime's reaction "now know me as Unicron, your DESTROYER!" as I went to attack him. **(A/N, my battle scene will suck so being myself I will be lazy and not make one)**

As I was going to attack him again he retracted his blades and in a submissive position said "I humbly request your ear, lord Unicron"

I lowered my weapons as my curiosity got the better of my age old hate and I asked "and what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this planet you constitute and the beings that inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life and sustenance; your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species that evolved from the seeds of your very greatness."

_I should have known_ I thought "so this Humankind of which you speak, you consider them my progeny?" I asked in a thoughtful voice

"Indeed" the Prime answered.

"Parasites, they to shall know my wr-"I cut myself off as I remembered that he has the one I desire on his _"team" _so after a few moments of silence I finally said "I will have my frame remain the core of this _planet." _

I watched with dark amusement as his frame slumped in relief but then he tensed and his helm shot up in suspicion and he asked "There has to be a price"

I chuckled in amusement as I responded "you are sharp I will give you that, but yes there is a price. I want the one called Arcee."

I watched the last Prime's frame snap back in a horrified manner as he finally asked "why?" A moment's pause. "Because she is my mate!" I growled out the last part in a threatening manner. "But I will allow her to come when she wants, but she at least has to come five days in a human week the whole day unless there is a pitiful excuse of a mission." I added just because I knew it would make my mate happy.

"I accept" Optimus said in a resigned voice as he called Ratchet for a ground bridge "But you hurt her, I _will_ put you back in stasis"

"With what?" I asked cruelly.

"The Matrix of Leadership" he answered, as contorted my face in anger and a bit of fear, my anger coming from thinking I would harm my mate.

"I might be the chaos bringer but I would never hurt my mate." I said as he nodded in acceptance.

**Give me a few reviews and then I will make the next chapter so you can see what Arcee's reaction will be to Optimus's decision hope you enjoyed come back for more see you next time.**


End file.
